


when the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, it's the weed fellas, they're third years in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: "Hey, have you ever wanted to smoke?"Kei furrows his brow at the interruption. "Smoke what?"Shouyou hums. "Weed."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: shenanigans and feels [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	when the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey i wrote a thing,, ~~i actually started it while high and finished it the next day so inspiration really hit me afdjkadg~~
> 
> [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa) was lovely and read it over for me (*´ω｀*)
> 
> **warning: heed the tags my dudes, this one's about smoking weed and getting high, so don't read if that's really not your thing**

"Hey, have you ever wanted to smoke?" 

Kei furrows his brow at the interruption. "Smoke what?" 

Shouyou hums. "Weed." 

Kei nods his head absentmindedly and continues reading some new paleontology magazine. "I've tried it." 

Shouyou blinks, shoves his way between Kei and his 'zine. " _When_?" 

Kei grunts, sets his magazine safely on the desk, and wraps his arms around Shouyou as the other settles in his lap. "When I first tried it or…?" 

"How many times!?" 

Kei snorts. "Really not that much. Twice?" 

" _I wanna try_ ," Shouyou whines and leans back, hanging with his hands linked behind Kei's neck. 

Kei leans back to accommodate the weight, gaze shifting to the side. "Tadashi's family grows it, so…" 

"Really? Can he get us some?" 

Kei brings his eyes back to Shouyou's. "Are you sure?" 

Shouyou nods enthusiastically. "Yeah!" 

Kei nods back. "I'll ask him for something later." 

Shouyou beams and scampers away. 

Kei sighs and grabs his phone, opens his chat with Tadashi. 

> **brachiosaurus [17:34]:** Shouyou wants to get high. 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:40]:** i can do something about that |ω･)ﾉ□゛ 
> 
> **brachiosaurus [17:41]:** Don't ever do that again, you sound shady as fuck. 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:41]:** ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭ 
> 
> **brachiosaurus [17:42]:** DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:42]:** oh nu,, he's yelling (ノAヽ) 
> 
> **brachiosaurus [17:42]:** Bitch. 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:43]:** ANYWAYS 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:44]:** yeah, i gotchu how high? when do you want it? and where do you guys plan on going? 
> 
> **brachiosaurus [17:45]:** Just a joint to share would be fine. And Friday night, we'll take a walk to the park, I guess. 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:45]:** "take a walk" lmao 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:46]:** im coming with, you're still a noob and i fear for shouyou 
> 
> **brachiosaurus [17:46]:** Oh, lovely. 
> 
> **evilbambi [17:46]:** ( ˘ ³˘)♡ 

So on Friday, at around eleven PM, they find themselves sitting in a triangle on top of an old picnic table, the only light coming from Kei's phone set in the middle. 

Shouyou rocks where he sits, watches as Tadashi pulls a bundle of bags out of his pocket and shimmies them away to reveal a single joint, maybe four inches in length. 

"I had to wrap it because the smell was too strong," Tadashi explains as he pulls out a lighter and holds the flame to the twisted end. "Who wants it first?" 

Kei shrugs and gingerly pinches the joint with his thumb and index fingers. Shouyou watches as he takes the end between his lips and pulls a slow, deep breath through it, the burning end flaring. Smoke tails Kei's next exhale. 

Shouyou gasps and points. "Like a straw!" 

Tadashi laughs while Kei rolls his eyes, holds the joint out to Shouyou. 

Shouyou grasps it gently, tries to mimic the way Kei breathed in. He pulls a breath in, winces at the hot pinpricks that line his throat, and shakily breathes out. His nose is still scrunched as he passes the joint off to Tadashi and touches a hand to his jugular. 

"That stung," he says. 

Tadashi grimaces in sympathy and takes a hit. "You probably inhaled too fast." 

Shouyou nods and rubs at his chest. Tadashi hands the joint to Kei. "It's weird. I feel like I need to cough and my chest feels all heavy." 

"Yup," Tadashi says, popping the 'p'. "It's your first time and taking a bad hit usually makes you cough. You're supposed to take about half of your inhale through the joint and then the rest normal air. Or, that's how I do it anyways." 

Shouyou ends up with the joint again and heeds Tadashi's advice. He inhales through it for a long moment, then pulls it away from his lips, filling the rest of his lungs with the cool night air. He exhales slowly and revels in how fluid it was. 

Tadashi claps as Shouyou takes a second hit. "Nice." 

Shouyou licks at something sticking to his lips. "What's that?" 

Kei turns to him. "What's what?" 

Shouyou licks his lips again. "The flaky stuff." 

Tadashi snaps his fingers and snatches the joint. "That's resin, don't worry about it. Just make sure to wipe your lips because it's sticky and dark." 

Shouyou hums. "Do they make candy?" 

Tadashi tilts his head consideringly, blowing smoke into Kei's face. "With weed? Like edibles? Do you want some?" 

Kei leans back, waving away the smoke and pinching Tadashi. 

Shouyou nods. "I like the taste." 

Tadashi shoves the joint towards Kei. "I can get you some gummies." 

Shouyou nods again. 

They continue in that cycle until the joint is short enough to start putting itself out and going further would put their fingers at risk of burns. 

Tadashi complains about not bringing a pair of pliers and what a waste that last inch is. 

Kei tilts his head back and stares at the stars, seemingly void of thought. 

Shouyou squints as gray-blue spots overlay his vision. "I wanna sleep." 

"And I want a stable house life, but we don't always get what we want." Tadashi deadpans. 

Shouyou blinks. " _True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle_." 

Kei jerks from his spacing and sputters. " _Huh_?" 

Shouyou rubs his eyes. "That was the first thing I thought of." 

"We're not playing word association here," Tadashi drawls. 

Shouyou shrugs. "I want sleep." He frowns. "And marshmallows." 

"You hate marshmallows," Kei murmurs. 

Shouyou perks up. "Oh, yeah, you're right!" Then he droops again, leaning into Kei. "I wanna sleep." 

Tadashi groans and shuffles off the table, stretches his arms high above his head. "Fine, fine, let's go back to my place." 

Shouyou's world tilts as he stands and he grabs onto Kei's arm to keep upright. 

"Are you really that high?" Tadashi asks incredulously. 

" _No_ ," Shouyou's whines. And then, "...Yes. I can't walk straight, feel like I'll fall." 

"I'd pick you up," Kei starts, "But then we'd both end up on the ground." 

Tadashi stares as Shouyou sways where he stands. "Wow. Okay. Bad hit plus first time plus tiny body equals tangerine in space, gotcha." 

Shouyou squints, feels vaguely like he should be insulted. "What?" 

Tadashi waves a hand in dismissal and starts walking. "Let's go." 

They make it to Tadashi's with only a few stumbles on Shouyou's part and almost immediately crash onto Tadashi's bed. It's a tight fit, but they don't care, and they're out within minutes. 

When they wake in the morning to the sun shining through the blinds, Shouyou complains. 

Kei and Tadashi should have told him that he'd have weird congestion and a sore throat the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based off experience? like, that very first hit really stung and i definitely couldn't walk home on my own without nearly falling lol very spacey (like i portrayed kei), giggly, and kinda slurring words so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it was an Experience™
> 
> please don't start smoking because of me i'll cry (╥﹏╥) do as i say not as i do~
> 
> title comes from [arctic monkeys' knee socks!](https://youtu.be/lyO-Sveg6a8) gotta love arctic monkeys (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


End file.
